


If I Only Could, I'd Make a Deal With God and Get Him to Swap Our Places.

by Acidic_Stars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Death, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Pain, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_Stars/pseuds/Acidic_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of tonight's episode "Alpha Pact" with a little bit of Erica and Boyd thrown in. What was running through their heads while they were on the brink of death? How were they going to save the lives they needed to? When was everything going to work out for them? Beacon Hills was like a hell hole of supernatural and they were right in the mind of it. Follow our main teens with their thoughts as they make decisions that could change their lives forever with a little bit of great music mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Only Could, I'd Make a Deal With God and Get Him to Swap Our Places.

**Author's Note:**

> "And if I only could,  
> Make a deal with God,  
> And get him to swap our places,  
> Be running up that road,  
> Be running up that hill,  
> Be running up that building.  
> If I only could, oh..."

"Taste me, drink my soul, Show me all the things that I shouldn't know. And there's a new moon on the rise.  
She didn't want to give up. She didn't want to lose hope that no one was looking for them. In fact it was her fault they were in this mess. She was the one that wanted to run in the first. She was the one with the attitude because her Alpha rejected her for his mate. When Derek had offered the bite she had been scared but determined to be a new person. She was afraid to die and wanted to change. After the bite she thought she was invisible. She was beautiful and strong. It had been her that convinced Boyd to leave with her. She was running and she knew it. Erica was never a coward but she didn't want to die. So she convinced Boyd, confronted Derek then they ran. They ran right into the Argent's. Being locked in a basement with electricity shooting through her veins was some of the worst pain she could ever imagine. It brought the memory of her seizures back in full force. They were locked in this basement and it had been her fault. Boyd had only followed along because he wanted her to. Now she regretted it. She wanted to go back to her pack. When Stiles had been thrown down there with them she had a hope that help was on the way. No one came. Just poor fragile human Stiles. He was so good that even after being beaten half to death he tried to help them get free. In the end it had been Chris Argent himself that relieved them of their hell. They ran, they ran back to their pack their home. In the end it was futile. They ran into something much bigger and badder than the hunters. Captured again this time in a bank vault they met Cora Hale. Time passed slowly in vault. They huddled close as days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Boyd held her hand through the entire thing saying he loved her over and over. She knew she felt the same. He was her first real love. When the time came it was her who was going to protect him. The day came when she wanted to ask him one final thing. What happens during a lunar eclipse? She had asked him in hopes to distract him from what she was going to do. As soon as the vault door opened she launched herself at Kali. She wouldn't win but she hoped she could give Boyd and Cora some time. It wasn't enough though as her weightless body hit the floor. She had failed. Her last hope was that Boyd would make it out alive. So with his hand in hers and blood on her lips she left her body to the moon.  
~  
"All perched alone he sits there broken, an eldered man with storm clouds setting in his eyes. He counts the sands of time remembering day's gone by. It seemed like yesterday before it washed away."  
Boyd watched her die. Erica, feisty strong Erica. The alpha bitch had killed her. She was Boyd's first friend and first love. Derek had turned him and finally he had belonged. After they had taken her body away Cora gripped his hand promised that one way or another they would get out of this. Finally their moment came. Derek and Scott had come for them. But when the moon had hit Them, after months of its call being rejected his nightmares came true. It was an instinct in his blood that cancelled out all reason. He wanted to bathe in blood and feast to his wolfs content. More animal than man. Loss doubled as he tore through the town. Finally Derek had put a stop to it. He finally stopped them. Being back to school was terrible with out Erica. Even worse when he found out Kyle his brother in arms was dead. On their cross country trip things got even worse. After inhaling wolfsbane he lost his mind. Sweet relief calling out to him in the shape of a water filled tub. Alicia's and Erica's voices tormenting him. Calling him away from the torment of living. They wanted him to come to them, but their attempts were thwarted by Stiles and Lydia. That night they slept on the bus. After everything that had happened recently Boyd couldn't say he was surprised to die. If anything it was a relief. He had been a part of something. He had had friends, a pack. He didn't blame Derek, he couldn't. After all, Derek had been the one to change his life.. Laying on the floor he had to ask Derek the answer to Erica's last question. What happened to a werewolf on a lunar eclipse? He never got an answer though as he felt his soul being tugged by warm hands. The embrace that greeted him on the other side was the best he had ever felt. When he was finally focused enough he was greeted by the sight of sexy blonde curls and a wicked smile.  
~

"Touch me and then turn away, and put your hands into the flame. Tell me if you feel this pain, cause I don't want to be a ball and chain, no. I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me. I just don't know what is wrong."  
When he said everyone around him dies he meant it. Its nothing new to Derek being tricked an manipulated. He had blood on his hands. Innocent blood. He was the reason so many people were dead, So many people were in danger. Erica and Boyd were dead. Issac hated him. Cora was dying. He didn't know where Scott and everyone were. Issac's words earlier hadn't been a shock to him. Its like his history constantly repeats itself. Paige, Kate, Jennifer. He took innocent an innocent life, and condemned so many others. His family all died because he wasn't a good werewolf and wasn't a good son. His new pack was dying to because he wasn't a good alpha. He was never meant for the roll anyway. Issac was right, he had created a pack out of sheer need for power and because he was lonely. He never once stopped to thin about all the lives he was ruing with it. Paige, Peter, Laura, Erica, Boyd, Issac, Cora, even Scott had suffered for his selfish reasons. Stiles was another story completely. He was always there, always talking and being annoying. Derek knew he had ruined his life. He had been hurt, and kidnapped. He held Derek's paralyzed body for hours trying to keep him them alive. Stiles's had lied to his dad, effectively ruining his relationship all for Derek and Scott. All to keep them safe. Stiles was an enigma, he was smart and great at research, but he was fragile. Human. Maybe this time instead of him protecting them, Derek could protect him. When Peter mentioned there might be a way to save Cora at the expense of his own alpha power he had already decided despite Peter's protests. At the coast of his own power. Look at what that power had done. It had ended lives. Was possibly ending more right now. He would gladly give it up if it meant he could save at least one person. Scott would make a better alpha anyway. Taking his sisters pain away was nothing. It was the thought that he was touching her, trying to heal her with such dirty hands that made him pause. He had blood on his hands. Blood of people who had trusted him with their lives and their love. Watching the black crawl up his veins was nothing compared to the blood he's seen. With the fire of pain in his blood stream and the taste of ash in his mouth he pushed. He pushed until it snapped. Feeling his eyes flash he knew they were once again blue. Blue like ice. Cold blue. It was his price for everything he had done.  
~  
"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, so I don't know what's real and what's not . Always confusing the thoughts in my head so I can't trust myself anymore. I dive again. I'm going under."  
Allison knew she had screwed up. She knew she had lost it. Hurting so many people at once. It had started out as so innocent. Innocent love, innocent everything. Then everything became twisted and dark. She let Kate show her the dark side of the world and let Gerard twist it. He had turned her into his own Kate. She had believed his lies about her mother's death. Believed that her friends and love were evil monsters that needed to be put down like dogs.She had let her father down. Let him down just like her mother had let her down. Her mother died because she refused to save herself. She didn't want to become a creature she hated. Refused even though it meant Allison would lose her mother. She had let Scott down and even Derek by her selfish actions. This time though, this time she was doing something to save someone else. It was all her choice and was willing to pay the price. After everything she had done this was her penance. Clutching her fathers silver bullet, his right of passage she felt stronger and fiercer than ever. She was going to save him the way he saved her. He had sacrificed himself in that vault, to save her and to save Issac. This time it would be her saving him. Stepping into the tub was painful, the cold shocking a gasp out of her mouth. Issac was there to steady her as she sat down fully. She shared a look with Scott and Stiles their determination clear on their faces. This wasn't for them, it was for those who mattered most to them. Sucking in a breath she held to the bullet harder and went under.  
~  
"I could be weak. I could be senseless.You know I could be just like you."  
Issac had every right to let Allison drown were the only thoughts running through his head. He had every right to let her freeze. Everything that was happening was light some nightmare that he couldn't escape. He had snapped at Derek earlier and regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Derek who had taken over as a guardian, as a big brother for him. Derek who had changed Issac's life. Issac had blamed Derek for Boyd and Erica's deaths at one time but when He admitted to being lonely Issac didn't anymore. He knew what it was like to be lonely. That was one of the reasons he was here. Because even if he hasn't know these people around him a very long time he owes them everything. Melissa for welcoming him with open arms when he first moved in. The sheriff for always being so gentle with him. When his mom died, that day in the grave yard, when he found out about his father's abuse, and even when he was arrested for possibly murdering his father. The Sheriff didn't treat him like a criminal, just a troubled kid who had had a hard life. Chris Argent had been a big help the last few weeks. He helped save Cora and Boyd, he helped when they needed him to for Jackson. Issac owed these people. So instead of letting Allison fall he held her tight. He wasn't going to be weak like his father. So weak that after his wife's and Camden's death he took it out on his only family left. Issac had been terrified for along time of him. Not any longer though. He was strong and would never be like his dad.  
~  
"Stop every clock. Stars are in shock. The river will flow to the sea. I wont let you fly. I wont say goodbye. I wont let you slip away from me. Can you hear heaven cry, tears of an angel."  
Lydia had always been the pretty, shallow, Popular girl. She had the hottest guy and all of Beacon hills. She had truly taken life for granted. Her parents hated each other so much that they each tried to bribe her for her affections. It wasn't until recently that she learned there is more to life than hook ups and what's hot. She was smart, a genius really and she had had extremely big dreams. Dreams that she would make come true. After everything she had been through she knew she was more than a pretty face, she was a fighter. It was her body that rejected the Alphas bite, her that brought someone back from the dead, her love that saved Jackson from taking more innocent lives. It was because she loved him so passionately that he lived. When Jackson left she wasn't sure what she going to do. It was more aimless wandering until the body count kept rising and she kept finding them. Finding a kindred spirit in Stiles Stilinski came as a shock to her. The kid who she always thought was annoying was actually brilliant. He had this ability to make her smile and not doubt herself. He. shouted at her and told her things that no would have dared before. He was the one that put his own feelings aside to save someone she loved. It was him coming to her rescue more often then not. They were now a team. Team Genius. They had plans now. Earlier in the day she had actually kissed him. She wasn't sure who was more surprised. It was just seeing him break down like that broke her heart and she knew she needed to do something. But as she watched him sacrifice himself to save his dad she knew that this time she was the strong one. She was the one that was going to hold him up. It wasn't time to be the pretty girl, or the damsel in distress, the wailing women or the body finder, this time she was going to be his strength.  
~  
"I'm so heavy, heavy. Heavy in your arms. I'm so heavy, heavy. Heavy in your arms. And is it worth the wait, all this killing time? Are you strong enough to stand, protecting both your heart and mine?'  
Stiles had promised his mom that he would protect his dad on the night she died. Stiles had failed her. He had tried to tell his dad, warn him, but when his father hadn't believed him he threw out words he regretted almost instantly even if they were true. His mother had believed in everything magical from fairy tales to witch craft. Stiles knew why his dad hadn't believed him. He knew the reason, and it was staring him in the face. His relationship with his father was just like the badge he clutched in his hand. Beaten and bent. He knew his father loved him, but it was hard raising a trouble maker. He had raised Stiles practically himself. He had dealt with all the trouble he brought with him as well. Stiles knew why his father didn't believe him and totally got it. All Stiles wanted out of life was to play first line on the lacrosse team, date Lydia Martin and make his dad proud of him. Everything was changing though now. He blamed himself for a lot that had happened in the past year, going back to that night in the woods when Scott got bit. He shouldn't have dragged Scott out that night, then maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. It was to late to turn back now. He knew things that he would never have had the chance to know before. He knew what pain and loss felt like. He knew when someone needed maybe just the comfort of a hand on their shoulder. Lydia and him were never meant to work out. He knew that now. Learning it somewhere between her undying love to save Jackson, and her kiss this afternoon. Stiles knew now that there were other options out there for him. When Danny had offered to take his virginity to save him, even though it was a joke it made his heart race. Stiles was different now, he needed things that maybe women couldn't give him. Maybe he needed a man. Maybe a man like Derek. He was different, stronger. He Tread water for hours, he lit a rabid alpha on fire, been palatalized, beaten with his own car parts, kidnapped, beaten some more and stepped in a puddle of gasoline just to save his best friend. He even kissed the girl of his dreams. What surprised Stiles the most is that he didn't fell the spark he wanted to feel, it was just warming comfort to stop the rising panic. So things had been put into perspective for him. It was his decision now that had him stepping into icy water. His decision to rescue a father that didn't believe a word he said any more. Fuck some added darkness to his life and soul. It was worth it for the pain he puts his dad through. Getting as comfortable as he could in his death trap he felt Lydia's hands trembling slightly on his shoulders. He knew she would be strong though. Sharing a look with Scott, he told him about his father. he couldn't leave it unsaid. When the time came for him to go under he did so with all his strength. It was just like he told Miss Morell last year. Drowning was peaceful, and maybe this hell was worth the effort to keep going.  
~  
"Someone told me love would all save us, but, how can that be, look what love gave us. A world full of killing and blood spilling. That world never came. And they say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait."  
Scoot didn't want to be a werewolf. He never had but he needed to be right now. He needed to be strong for everyone that was counting on him. He wasn't a hero and some of his decision have been extremely stupid. But right now, right now there were people that mattered to him in danger. Those were the people he needed to focus on. He was full of a jumble of emotions but only a few he could name. Confusion and anger directed at his father, worry for his mom, the sheriff and, Mr. Argent. Worry for himself, Allison and Stiles. Scott knew he owed a lot to people, Stiles and even Derek especially. Despite always blaming Derek for everything, Scott knows Derek has suffered way more than him. He knows that in some cases if it weren't for Derek they wouldn't be alive today. He owes Stiles his life literally. Stiles who stepped into a puddle of gasoline to stop him from death. Stiles who always had a plan even when Scott lost faith. It was Stiles who crawled in bed with him after his dad left and stayed there for three days straight. It was Stiles that initiated their friendship from day one. Shoving some kid who was picking on Scott about his curly hair. He owed Stiles his life, and if this plan worked he would tell him so. Stiles will always be his Batman even if he doesn't say it out loud. He is putting his faith in Deaton to hold him when he goes under. Deaton who took him in and let him work. Deaton who was so much like a father figure and had guided them through many supernatural disasters. When the worn hands settled on his shoulder's Scott knew it was time. Time to save those who had previously saved them. This who were true guardians. When they got out of this Scott was going to hug his mom, and help Stiles convince the sheriff about werewolves. When they got out of this they were gonna take some names and kick some ass. Jennifer Blake messed with the wrong families, and the alpha pack messed with the wrong pack. When they got out of this Scott was going to unite them and lead them to victory. He was ready. Sharing a look with Stiles and Allison he nodded. It was time. Their determination mirrored his own. When they got out of this he was going to be a true alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs will be listed in order. I wanted to try something a a little different and tonight's episode killed me. So the songs are supposed to go with the little blurbs from each character. Let me know what you think about my choices because I love incorporating music into all my work and I like to know how people feel about it. I think Stiles and Florence and the Machine go so well together don't you?  
> This past episode was so full of family ties and feels that I needed to write. So Enjoy and listen to some good music.  
> Title Song:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEvf5WAFA7I  
> Erica's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0ngdNoIo9Y  
> Boyd's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yq0YvQcnMc  
> Derek's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6OvFCoKaZc  
> Allison's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOkJaJjfzbE  
> Issac's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxbPhDdxEp0  
> Lydia's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6n2PCth5Qk&list=FLS-ebPS9-cGwb1oKuZ0ERJA&index=57  
> Stiles's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK6U4FiAoAs  
> Scott's:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1CPrRSyyv0


End file.
